Losing Streak
is the 5th episode of the fourth season of Veronica Mars. Synopsis Veronica discovers Keith has been hiding something scary from her. The real reason for Penn’s latest theory on the bomber comes to light. Veronica loses confidence in a new friend. Plot A man walks into the police station to demand more police help in finding the bomber, since his son was murdered (the one with the bomb strapped to his neck). The man, Linden, walks out when the police chief tells him to get lost. He approaches a group of reporters and tells them that he will pay $250,000 to whomever catches the bomber. Logan Echolls and Veronica Mars have a short fight because he gets jealous about Leo D'Amato dropping by and later having a long lunch with Veronica, which she failed to tell him. Wallace Fennel has a house party, which Veronica attends. She connects with Nicole there and they start to become friends. Veronica and Nicole later start shooting bottles and talking. Veronica finds out about how Nicole acquired Comrade Quacks, the popular beachfront bar in town. She received it in a settlement from the previous owner after he didn't provide security to his employees. Nicole was raped. The next morning, Keith Mars tells Veronica his theory about Nicole. He thinks that every victim was in her bar before they were killed, and they were all some type of sexual predator. He thinks Nicole might want to get revenge, since she herself was raped. Veronica denies this claim because she likes Nicole and also doesn't think Nicole would ever jeopardize her business, since the bar is her livelihood and she needs the Spring Break money to survive. A letter from the "bomber" gets sent to the police station. It has several demands. Mayor Dobbins has to streak naked as one of the demands, which he does later that week. Veronica talks to Cliff McCormack, who is the lawyer for Juan Diego, one of Weevil's guys. She tells him she is charging him with mugging (since he attacked Veronica earlier on), but that she will drop the charges if he tells her what she needs to know. Cliff helps her talk to Juan to get some new information about Weevil and Clyde Pickett. She finds out that Clyde HAS been paying Weevil to get the PCH guys to steal wallets on the boardwalk in exchange for $100 per wallet. Another bomb goes off at Comrade Quacks. 3 people were critically injured but no one was killed. Nicole Malloy was present during the attack, as was Vinnie Van Lowe (who is investigating the missing ring that Alex Maloof gave to Tawny Carr). Penn Epner has new evidence in his theory about Big Dick. In the bomber letter, the writer used the term "prostituting yourself"- a rare term which isn't used often, except by none other than Big Dick (as evident in five of his tweets). Penn and his fellow Murderhead start kissing, from the excitement of discovering a big clue, and they find a dead bird in his bed. The dead bird is likely a warning from Clyde and Big Dick. Matty Ross does some investigating about who is buying up the properties on the beachfront. Her and Veronica's suspicions were correct- Big Dick is using shell companies to buy up the properties. Veronica is looking at the list of properties purchased and sees Comrade Quacks. This makes her suspicious of her friend Nicole Malloy, because before she didn't think Nicole would bomb Neptune knowing that it would destroy business. But now that Nicole sold her business...that wouldn't be an issue. Cast Main Cast *Kristen Bell as Veronica Mars *Percy Daggs III as Wallace Fennel *Jason Dohring as Logan Echolls *Francis Capra as Eli "Weevil" Navarro *Enrico Colantoni as Keith Mars Photo Gallery Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes